1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boots, and more particularly, to a combined holder and sole accessory for ski boots, ice skates or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alpine ski boots are for the most part made of a rigid molded plastics material with little or no flexibility. The sole of the ski boot, which is molded integrally with the upper, is molded flat such that it will engage a flat top surface of a ski for proper engagement with the binding. The ski boots are molded primarily for ultimate function when engaged in the ski binding on a ski. Since the skier should always have his knees slightly bent forward, the axis of one's foot extending upwardly from the heel is at a slight forward angle to the plane of the sole of the boot. However this is not the normal stance for most bipeds, especially human beings, and is not a good walking position when one attempts to walk with the ski boots. The result is a bent-kneed, flat-footed walk which is, to say the least, uncomfortable.
A sole accessory is described in Italian Pat. No. 1,003,982. In that patent, a sole accessory having a convex ground engaging surface is described.